piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Famed Items
redo Anyone mind if I take a stab are redoing this page? Separate gallery tables for each: cutlass, sword, broadsword, pistol, musket, bayonet, shotgun, dolls, rams and scrolls. Perhaps even ordered (resale value? Minimum level required?) TIA --Edward Edgemenace 00:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :yes i would mind if you did that. and i have been thinking on how to order some of them. I was thinking more on the lines of what level you would have to be to use the weapon. :Bane410 03:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I got on the shoutout thing, but you seem to be absent. :: Could you please enumerate why exactly you object, to sight-unseen changes? Reordering them by level required, is something I can easily do as invert the layout. As I said, I had hoped for some indication as to which order. Thank you for that. :: The current gallery has a nice visual impact on first view. But as one scrolls down, the problem with choosing a vertical layout is immediately apparent. :: If I experiment with it, the initial visual impact is something I will strive to maintain. :: With the table cut in half, the "best of the best" weapons are no longer all at the top. I'm not sure that I can rectify that. :: However, I'm disturbed that you suggest I not even try. :: --Edward Edgemenace 04:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) New Weapon Tags I would appreciate it that only weapon tags are added rather than the stats of a supposed weapon that is not verified by a weapon tag to exist. Bane410 03:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reply I have tried doing it as one horizontal table. Eventually as new types of relics emerged, the table became to wide for the space given. To fix this i split the gallery into swords, dolls, and items and firearms and staves. Separating the page into different pages is what i was trying to prevent with this gallery. This gallery is a place where all Famed/Lost Relic weapons could be viewed without constantly clicking and reloading pages to see which ones are better. I did want to do something similar for the other weapons and have other galleries where each species of weapon could be viewed on one page (ex: Gallery of Broadswords), but the idea seems to be disapproved. I do appreciate ideas on how to help the gallery improve, but i would like to have a fulll plan discussed before anything permanent is done. Bane410 04:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree that simply letting the table span infinitely to the right is a poor choice. :: I agree that splitting it into separate pages is a very poor choice. :: I believe we are discussing things now. However, trying to describe what I mean, clearly isn't being conveyed well in text. This is a wiki, after all. There is nothing permanent I can do here - at best, a lasting change, until something better comes along. :: I've noticed you've left space for voodoo staves, but not daggers, nor grenades (gloves? pouches? face-protection scarves?) If Disney adds more weapon content, more things will need to be adjusted anyhow. :: With each row having 5 columns, every viewer will be able to see them at a glance. With 6 rows, people with very old display monitors may have to scroll right a little. :: For larger groupings (i.e. Cutlass) new additions are a minor problem (if they are to be inserted in order.) However, this problem is exacerbated by the current vertical arrangement. With 13 cutlasses, 5 per row, the worst shuffling still would be much easier to maintain than the current layout. (I use classic wiki editing, not the formatted "easy edit" stuff, so inserting one is surprisingly easy.) :: Now, again...it is very hard to describe visual changes like this in text. Is not the wiki edict "Be Bold!"? Putting the burden of a committee on a page edit, seems to be the antithesis of the wiki way. :: --Edward Edgemenace 06:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I believe you stopped discussing. At any rate, you can now compare this single revision and comment further. Ordered by level required (ties, sorted by gold value) in tables very easy to insert into. Summary at the top seeks to satisfy 90% of visitors at first glance. The question "which famed pistol is better" can be answered at a glance. Weapons and items themselves are wikilinked. --Edward Edgemenace 08:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) lol, too much easier New layout so much easier to edit, in fact, that someone immediately dove in and added a breakdown between pistols and repeaters, without any discussion at all. (Yay, wikis!) I've adjusted the layout at top to accommodate that distinction, shuffling items to fit, once again. Note that the headings refer to the POTCO names, not their plural (the quicklinks atop use the pipe syntax to hide the "#" symbol.) --Edward Edgemenace 15:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Also of note: 6 is too wide to fit in the "standard" layout. So for 12, instead of 6x2, it is now 4x3 with slightly larger thumbnails. --Edward Edgemenace 15:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Other Gallerys You should make other gallerys of all the other weapons, ( crude, common, rare) (Jzfredskins 18:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) Suggestion Would it be easier to just get rid of the Dagger and Staff section of this article until a weapon profile of Famed Daggers adn Staves are provided? All i have seen so far is continuous bickering over those 2 sections rather than focusing on adding new Famed weapon profiles like the one i added this morning that has been available for 48 hours and nobody else cared to add. Amarok413 18:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dissapointed i am rather disappointed that with all the edits and visits this article seems to be getting, i am the only soul actually contributing to it. I have added the last 3 relics and had to make articles for the last 2 because nobody else would even though their weapon profiles were up there for hours. Amarok413 02:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Many, many people have been contributing to it. In fact, it was the center of a huge overhaul discussion resulting in a dispute. If you want any help making articles for the voodoo dolls, just ask on the Shoutbox (do you know how to open it?) and one of us will help you. Thanks for the edits! Sasank5678 (talk) 11:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Guard Removal. All registered users. Vote if you want the Protection on this page removed so Unregistered contributors can edit it. I am not voting for this one - Lord Midhav 15:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Those against Guard Removal *Sasank5678 (talk) 07:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Bureaucrat) *Stpehen *Amarok413 22:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Those for Guard Removal Comments *keep the guard, so nobody will mess it up. Stpehen (talk) 15:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *I was the one who put up the guard in the first place and I put it up for a reason. Unregistered Contributors often put up false and unconfirmed info. Some just make stuff up thinking this is a forum. Sasank5678 (talk) 07:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dagger Section Editing? Since new daggers are coming out, there may be Famed Daggers soon. Can someone edit the dagger section to say that? 'Location of weapons.' I think there should be a section on where to find these weapons so people aren't wandering around aimlessly while searching for them. Rydrake master 00:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) But weapons don't usually have a place that they "always appear" A lot of weapons drop awnywhere. Although I do realize that some famed weapons only drop at certain bosses, but it is extremely hard to make this page for where certain weapons drop. Ruisen2000 03:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 Troubles.... Sry but im having troubles with my pc and i cant upload the hawk idol picture to the gallery, can someone do that for me? /' The Cursed Blades I think Cursed Blades should belong in their own group of weapons, even though they are broadswords, sabres and cutlasses, but their title says "famed Cursed Blades" which for readers who dont know the game like the back of their hand, will get confused why some sabres, cutlasses etc says cursed blades, and are different from others. Ruisen2000 03:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 I completely agree. We can have the title Cursed Blades, and subheadings - Cutlass, Broadsword, Sabre. - Lord Midhav 08:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Or, we could have normal broadswords, sabre, cutlass, but we could have subheadings called cursed broadswords, cursed sabres, and cursed cutlasses. BTW, the gallery looks great thanks to Nikki. - Peter Stormshot